1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a three-sectional golf cart structure, and especially to such golf cart structure which is simple in operation, able to save storage space, and is suitable to be used as a golf cart or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The golf sport needs a very large ground, a golf kit is quite heavy, thereby when in striking golf balls in a golf course, generally a golf cart is used to save carrying of a golf bag on the back of a user and to alleviate loadings of him, the golf bag is placed on the golf cart to allow the user to tow the golf carts during walking.
A golf cart normally seen generally is the kind of a foldable golf cart, although it can get an effect of saving space, when a user stretch out or collapse the golf cart, the foldable device makes inconvenience of using; and more, such a foldable device makes the structure of the golf cart more complicated, and a plurality of components are added to the structure to increase the cost of production.
In view of the above stated, for improving the defective foldable golf cart to allow a user to use or to stretch out or collapse the golf cart more conveniently, the inventor studied and developed the present invention.
To get the above stated objects, the three-sectional golf cart structure provided in the present invention includes a stretchable hand pull-bar, two struts for wheels, a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped lower stand and two links; wherein the stretchable hand pull-bar includes a handle, the handle is provided therebeneath with an inner pipe which can be stretchably and retractably and movably fitted in an external sleeve. The inner pipe and the external sleeve are both provided on the inner walls of the upper and the lower portions thereof respectively with a snap latch; and the external sleeve is provided on the inner wall of the front end thereof with an engaging hole at an upper position from a corresponding snap latch. The inner pipe and the external sleeve thereby can have the snap latches of the inner pipe engaged into the engaging hole of the external sleeve during the strokes of stretching and retracting. And the upper end of the external sleeve (which is the middle section of the three-sectional golf cart structure) is connected with a fixing mount of a golf bag. The two struts for wheels each is connected on one end thereof with a wheel. The xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped lower stand at least includes two lateral branch struts which form a receiving space therebetween. The above stated inner pipe and the external sleeve can be pushed down into the receiving space when they are fitted one in the other. One of the two lateral branch struts is provided on the front end thereof in corresponding to the snap latch provided on the lower inner wall of the external sleeve with an engaging hole for snap engaging the snap latch on the upper inner wall of the external sleeve therein. The xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped lower stand is provided on the upper end thereof with a pivotal connecting seat for movable pivotal connection of the other end of each of the two struts with the pivotal connecting seat; the bottom end of xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped lower stand is connected with a bottom support of the golf bag. The two links both have their ends connected to the middles of the inner sides of the two struts for wheels respectively, their other ends are connected to the bottom end of the external sleeve.
When the hand pull-bar is pulled up, it moves therewith the two links to stretch out the two struts for wheels and the wheels; while down pressing of the hand pull-bar will collapse the two struts for wheels and the wheels to be received in the two lateral sides of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped lower stand, and by stretching and retracting of the three members including the inner pipe, the external sleeve and the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped lower stand, the three-sectional golf cart structure is formed.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.